


Stay With Me

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Explicit Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suspected Infidelity, medling families, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being bumped out of the Playoffs by the Canucks, Patrick's night on the town doesn't end the way he expected.</p><p>AKA Deadspin get's it wrong (Again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of handwaving, this takes place in an AU future.   
> Written for Jay who needed something that hurt so good.

 

_**Typical Kaner at it Again!** _

_Patrick Kane: long time Blackhawk All Star, Life-Partner to Blackhawk Captain Jonathan Toews and all round general asshole is at it again!_

__

_After the Blackhawks abysmal second round playoffs loss to the Canucks, Kane was spotted at local Chicago nightclub ‘Underground’. The left winger was up to his old tricks heavily intoxicated and surrounded by the ladies._

__

_Although the announcement two years ago by both Kane and Toews about their long term relationship was genuine, could it be that Kane is stepping out on his Captain?_

__

_Photos sent by fellow club patrons show Kane in close proximity, laughing it up and buying drinks for one tall brunette in particular.  Innocent conversation? Or something more nefarious?_

__

_You decide! Photos below!_

__

Deadspin Published 02:43am.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

Jonny had one rule. Had always had one rule with their relationship. No cheating.

Patrick had assured him it would never be an issue. He’d seen first hand what damage infidelity could do to Jonny.

Before Patrick there had been Lindsay. She was nice, a little on the flashy side, way too party girl for Jonny in Patrick’s opinion but he had loved her and Patrick had stood by that.

When she started sleeping around on him and the whispers had started behind Jonny’s back, Pat had tried to be the best friend he always thought himself as and told the Captain. Who of course didn’t believe him.

It wasn’t until 8 months later when Jonny caught her in the act, and the resulting screaming match, that Jonny had learnt that everyone, including the internet had known about her indiscretions, everyone except Jonny.

So Pat knew how much of a sore spot it was for the Canadian. He just wasn’t expecting his partner to believe an article over him.

“Do you know what time it is?” Jonny snapped, eyes hard as he glared at Patrick who had been trying to make his way quietly through the house to their bedroom.

“Late... or early, depending on how you look at it.” Patrick shrugged. “What are you doing up?” He asked, confused as to why Jonny was sitting on the couch, waiting up for him.

“I got a few concerned calls and texts that woke me up.” Jonny replied, gazing over the redhead, looking for any signs to back up his suspicions.

“What happened?” Patrick, stood up straight, heartbeat speeding up. He’d had his phone off the last few hours, not wanting to deal with all the “Next year” “You guys played well, this just wasn’t your year” texts and calls from family and friends.

Had someone got hurt? Did someone die?

“Jonny, what’s wrong?” Patrick asked again, moving to sit next to his boyfriend on the couch.

“I need you to look me in the eye and tell me something.” Jonny’s reply was cold and measured.

“Um... okay?”

“Did you fuck that girl from the club?”

Patrick physically recoiled from the question.

“What? No. Jonny I would never do that to you.” He swore firmly, before he frowned. “How do you know about Sarah?”

Jonny sucked in a deep breath. Sarah. Not ‘that girl’ or ‘the girl in the red shirt’ but Sarah.

“It’s all over the internet. I had half the guys message or call me to tell me to get down there and stop you from doing something stupid.”

The redhead could feel his anger growing.

“What? Why? Nothing happened. I brought her a drink because her boyfriend dumped her and we talked shit for a while trying to cheer each other up. That’s all.” He swore, stomach rolling uncomfortably and eyes filling with moisture.

Jonny looked away for the first time and took a deep breath.

“How do I know that?” He asked, voice soft.

Patrick felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

“Because I wouldn’t do that to you. I’d never cheat or lie to you, Jonny. You know that.”

“Everyone says that.” The Brunette shrugged.

“I’m not everyone!” Patrick snapped. “I’m the guy who’s stupidly in love with you! I wouldn’t do that to you! You know I wouldn’t!”

“There’s photos.”

“What?” Patrick backtracked.

“There’s photos of you with her. Flirting, dancing. You can see it on your faces.”

“Show me.” Patrick demanded. He knew what had happened between him and Sarah and it was all friendly and innocent.

Jonny pulled up the photos on his phone and handed it to Patrick.

The redhead looked them over.

Standing at the bar, laughing at something Sarah had said, their bodies were pressed close, but there was still half a foot between them despite how packed the place had been.

Dancing on the dancefloor, but that was normal, Patrick always danced with whoever came up to him, again there was a decent amount of space between them.

Back at the bar, Sarah had a hand on Patrick’s shoulder while the left winger was leaning forward and tilting his head to hear her better over the noise.

“This proves I went out, talked to Sarah and danced most of the night. nothing happened.”

“Sarah, Sarah Sarah. Do you even hear yourself?” Jonny snapped, snatching his phone back.

“That’s her name Jonathan! She got publicly humiliated by her boyfriend today when he dumped her in front of all her coworkers and I was trying to cheer her up.”

“And what about me? I just got publicly humiliated by you being all over some puckbunny at a club!” The brunette exploded.

“Fuck you! She’s not a puckbunny and I did nothing wrong!”

“Not according to the internet and the general public!”

“Fuck them!” Patrick shouted, standing up and glaring down at Jonny.

“I brought her a drink because she looked like she was going to burst into tears any second and we fucking talked about her ex and what a dick he was an how fucking lucky I was to have you! We talked hockey and how to grow strawberries in this stupid climate because I know you fucking love them and then we danced and I came home. To you!”

Jonny looked up at Patrick, his face was red from anger, eyes watery from unshed tears, his lips pressed together tightly in a defiant glare.

The brunette swallowed thickly and let the silence continue to hang in the air.

“You don’t believe me.” Patrick concluded after a few moments, completely blown away by the realization. “You seriously don’t believe me. You...” He paused trying to find the words. “You honestly think I what? Took her into the bathroom and fucked her in a stall?” He gawked.

“You’ve done it with me.” Jonny replied, voice accusing.

“Unbelieveable.” Patrick breathed completely in awe over Jonny’s stupidity.

“You... I can’t.” He grabbed at his playoff mullet, pulling the hair tightly, unable to find the words.

“I can’t deal with this right now. I’m going to bed. We can talk about this like civilized people in the morning.”

Jonny watched him walk up the stairs, heart in his throat and stomach on the floor.

He wanted to believe Patrick. Wanted to trust him. But the last time he trusted someone who promised to stay faithful they fucked him over for months.

Jonny knew Patrick wasn’t Lindsay. Knew that Patrick loved him. But they’d just lost to the Canucks of all fucking teams. Booted out of the Stanley Cup Playoffs by their rivals and while Jonny had wanted to spend the night in, brooding over every mistake they’d made, Patrick had wanted to go out, get drunk and forget this series before enjoying their summer together and trying again next year.

Did that also include forgetting about Jonny for a little while too?

The Canadian spent a little longer on the couch, phone lighting up with new texts and google alerts, all asking if he was okay, and if he’d seen the photos.

Jonny ignored all of them, turning his phone off before laying down to sleep on the couch.

***

When Patrick woke up the next morning and rolled over to find Jonny’s side of the bed empty, he pouted before the events from hours earlier came back.

Rolling onto his back the redhead stared up at the ceiling, trying to fight down the sick feeling in his stomach and the tears wanting to spill from his eyes.

He hadn’t done anything wrong. He was sure of that. He hadn’t kissed or touched Sarah in any way. He’d given her a hug before he’d left, a one arm quick squeeze kind of deal.

Eventually Patrick flung back the covers and made his way to the bathroom for a desperately needed shower. He debated in front of the mirror if he should shave off the crappy playoff beard, but couldn’t be bothered too.

Jonny was already up and in the kitchen, mixing together some kind of fruit and vegetable smoothie when Patrick came down the stairs.

He glanced up from the mixer, eyeing over Patrick once before looking away and staring intently as his food was obliterated into liquid form.

Patrick got the feeling that Jonny wished he could do that to him right then.

“You didn’t come to bed did you?” The redhead asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

Jonny shook his head, no.

“Why not.”

“Because I didn’t want to.” Jonny shot back, voice cold.

Patrick felt himself shrink physically at the tone.

“Oh.”

When Jonny turned off the blender, the kitchen was silent.

“You’re still mad at me.” Patrick said softly, hating that Jonny continued to avoid his eye as he cleaned up the kitchen.

“Well done Sherlock.”

“Why? I told you, I didn’t do anything.”

“You say a lot of shit, Patrick.” Jonny shot back.

“What the fuck is up with you? I have never and will never cheat on you or lie to you! Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

“Because the fucking evidence tells a different story.”

“Evidence? What goddamn evidence?”

Jonny tossed his phone hard at the left winger, who only just managed to catch it and not drop the device on the kitchen tile.

He entered the day and month he and Jonny got together to unlock the phone and it automatically brought up a text from his brother David with links to a deadspin article and more photos from the night before.

“Deadspin? Really? You’re going to believe Deadspin over me?” Patrick growled.

Jonny didn’t reply.

“This is ridiculous Jonny! I don’t know what I have to do or say to get you to believe me but for fucks sake! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

The brunette continued his silence.

“Fine. You want to be mad at me go ahead. But we have a flight this afternoon at 3, so I’d prefer it if you could get over yourself by then.” Patrick turned to head upstairs and finish his packing.

“I’m not going.” Jonny finally spoke up.

Patrick froze.

“What?”

“I’m not going to Buffalo. I changed my flight this morning. I’m going to Winnipeg.”

Patrick felt his stomach drop to the floor.

“What? Why?”

“Because I can’t do this right now. I’m going up to the cabin for a while. I just need. I need some space.”

Patrick needed to sit down.

“You’re... you’re breaking up with me?” He breathed, throat constricting over the words.

“I...” Jonny started, swallowing the lump in his throat and shaking his head.

“I just need some space. I think we should take some time. Apart. Figure out if this is what we really want.”

“What we?” Patrick broke off. “Jonny. Of course this is what I want. I want you. I always have. Don’t... don’t do this. Please.” He begged the first tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I have too.” Jonny replied, his own eyes watery and his voice cracking, despite the sheer look of determination on his face.

“I have to figure this out on my own.”

“But.” Patrick tried, voice breaking.

Jonny looked up at him, catching his eye.

“I have to pack. My flight leaves at 1.”

Patrick watched him practically run up the stairs, feeling hollow inside.

***

**_Life after Toews! Patrick Kane hits rock bottom (Again!)_ **

_Patrick Kane has been spotted in Buffalo looking worse for ware after his suspected split from Blackhawks Captain Jonathan Toews._

__

_The long time partners were rumored to have split after Kane’s infidelity after their Playoff loss back in April._

__

_The two haven’t been spotted together all summer with Toews last known whereabouts up in Canada and Kane in Buffalo._

__

_From the photos supplied by a twitter user, Kane hasn’t been looking after himself. The left winger has been reportedly hiding in his Buffalo manson since the beginning of summer and it certainly looks that way._

__

_Pictured with him is Kane’s younger sister Jacqueline._

Deadspin - Published 1:27pm.

**  
  
**

“Oh Patrick.” Donna Kane sighed deeply as she let herself into her son’s home.

She got to work tidying the kitchen, throwing out the take away containers and cleaning his dishes.

“Mom?” Patrick frowned, knuckling sleep from his eyes as he sat up from the couch, glancing towards the noise in the kitchen.

“Morning baby.” She smiled softly at him.

“You need to go shower and get dressed, Jac will be here soon.”

Patrick frowned and checked his phone for the date. It was his sister’s birthday.

“Oh.”

“Don’t give me that. You’ve done nothing but sit here and mope all summer. We miss you. Your sisters miss you. The least you can do is be a decent older brother and take your sister to lunch on her birthday.”

“Okay, Mom.” Patrick nodded, feeling shame and guilt swim around in his belly.

He was a fuck up of a boyfriend and a fuck up as a son and brother now too.

The redhead was still sitting on the couch when Jac arrived, a full half hour after his Mother had left.

“What are you still doing on the couch? Let’s go! We have a full day ahead!”

“I’m sorry Jac, can we just order in and watch movies?” He offered.

“No.” She told him firmly. “You promised to take me dress shopping for my birthday. I want a dress and shoes and a purse to match and then we’re getting lunch.”

“Can’t I just give you the mone-”

“No! You have to come! You have to tell me how it looks and yell at me when it’s too short and revealing.” Jac’s teased, practically begging.

Patrick felt the first genuine smile crack his face in what felt like months.

“Okay.” He agreed, staring fondly at his sister.

“Give me half an hour.”

***

Pat showered quickly, not bothering to do anything with his hair or scraggly beard. He covered his head with a baseball cap and hoped for the best.

“When are you going to shave that monstrosity off?” Jac asked as they drove downtown to the high end shopping district.

Patrick shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m not ready yet.” He admitted.

“To let go of your beard or of Jonny?” She replied.

Patrick forgot how well his sisters knew him.

“Both.”

Instead of pushing Jac just nodded and turned the radio up.

Patrick gave her a small smile of thanks.

***

**  
  
**

Jonny spent less than 48 hours with his family before he couldn’t handle their silent judgement and pity any longer.

“I’m going up to the cabin.” He announced one night over dinner. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning. I’ll have the satellite phone with me.” He promised, knowing how his parents worried if they couldn’t get in contact with him at least once a week while he was up there.

The next morning his truck was packed and Jonny was on his way before the sun had even started to rise.

He spent weeks alone in the cabin, fishing, hiking and sunbathing.

Dan and David turned up 3 weeks in, not saying much but offering silent company.

He still fished and hiked, but now with added beer and chirping to bring him out of his head.

No one mentioned Patrick even once and Jonny was thankful for it.

After over a month up at the cabin Jonny caught the tail end of a conversation as he returned from a beer run at the closest town an hour away.

“Still has that stupid beard.” David muttered.

“He looks awful, he looks like he’s done nothing but lose weight the whole time.” Dan replied.

“So, he deserves to be miserable for what he did.” David shot back, fiercely protective over his brother.

“I still don’t think he did it. You know how much Kaner loves Jonny. And you know how Jonny can get when he’s all insecure and impressionable.”

David shrugged. “Kaner’s still in the wrong. He hasn’t tried to contact Jonny once. Hasn’t apologised or anything. Asshole can suffer until training camp for all I care.”

“At least he’s not dead.” Dan sighed. “With how stupidly co dependent and in love those two are I’m surprised they’re both doing as well as they are.”

“Jonny’s fine. He doesn’t need a cheating asshole messing him up.”

“No. He does that enough himself.” Dan shot back.

“Whatever. Jonny’s fine. It’s better this way.”

Jonny couldn’t bear to hear any more of the conversation.

“Beer’s here!” He called as he grabbed the case from the back of the truck. Neither his brother or his friend aware he’d overhead anything.

***

“When are you coming home Jonathan?”

“I don’t know Maman.” Jonny replied, sitting on the edge of the wooden dock, swirling his feet in the cold water below.

“It’s been too long since I’ve seen you. Please come back. Spend some time with us.” She begged.

“I...” Jonny closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ll try.” He promised.

Andrèe was obviously not entirely happy with the answer but she accepted it.

“I love you Mon Cher.” She told him firmly. “You come home soon.”

Jonny bit back a sob and nodded though he knew she couldn’t see him.

“Oui.” He managed to force out before hanging up the satellite phone.

***

Patrick groaned as his phone rang, far too early for for his liking.

Glancing at the caller ID he swallowed thickly and debated not answering.

His phone displayed Andrèe (Mamma Toews) was calling and Patrick’s heart dropped out of his stomach.

He knew he should answer it. If Andrèe was calling it was for a good reason and if he didn’t answer, Patrick was sure she’d call his mom and that would just lead to disaster of epic proportions.

“Hello?”

“Patrick, hello. How are you?”

He made a noncommittal sound while searching for an answer.

“I suppose that’s understandable.” She replied, pausing for a moment.

“I’ve seen some photos of you recently. To be honest I’m shocked and appalled.”

“Andrèe.” Patrick cut her off.

“I don’t know what you think you know. But I’ve never done anything to hurt Jonny. I never would. So if you’ve called to yell at me and accuse me of cheating on him-”

“Of course not you silly boy!” Andrèe snapped. “You love Jonathan. Anyone with eyes can see you love him with your whole being. This isn’t about that. This is about you. How much weight have you lost? When was the last time you cut your hair or shaved? You look awful!”

“Um.” Was Patrick’s oh-so-eloquent reply.

“Don’t you have your own sons to pester about this?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing Patrick. You are my son. You have been my son since I first met you and saw how Jonathan looked at you.”

Patrick choked back the small sob he could feel forming but was unable to stop the watering of his eyes.

“Andrèe...” He said softly.

“You need to go shower and shave that dead animal off your face. Then you’re going to a professional to cut your hair.” She told him.

“I...”

“Don’t stutter the answer is Yes Maman.”

“Yes Maman.” Patrick replied, feeling a smile crack his face.

“Then you’re going to throw yourself into your training and build up your weight again. I won’t have you starving yourself or trying to play in that condition.”

“Yes Maman.” Patrick replied again, letting out a small laugh.

“Good. Do not make me call your Mother, Patrick. And if I see photos of you in the next week and you haven’t fixed your hair or face. I will fly down there and do it myself.”

Patrick laughed louder then, tears spilling down his face in a rush of overwhelming emotion.

“Yes Maman.” He promised. “I’ll do it now.”

“Good. I’ll speak to you soon, and Patrick. Jonathan loves you too. He’s just so self conscious with his heart he can’t see how much you love him. Give him some more time. Things will work out.”

“I’ll try.”

“Be safe, Mon Cher.”

When the call disconnected Patrick sat for a while, staring at his phone and wondering if the conversation actually happened or if he dreamed it all.

With a sigh Patrick stood up and stretched. A promise is still a promise even if it was all in his head.

After shaving Patrick felt a million times better, lighter.

Maman knew her stuff.

***

“You shaved!” Jac gawked when Patrick let her in.

“You cut your hair!” Erica added just as surprised.

“Go Patty!” Jess cheered.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know how I’m related to any of you.” He teased.

“You love us.” Erica beamed.

“Yeah. I really do.” He agreed, holding out his arms for a group hug.

“So what made you do it?” Jess asked once they were seated in the lounge, spread out over the couch and loveseats.

“Andree called.” Pat admitted. “Kicked my ass into gear.”

“How is that whole.... situation?” Erica asked concerned.

“I’m her son according to Andree. And Jo- he still loves me apparently.”

“Just like you still love him Patty. Don’t front.”

Patrick shrugged. “Yeah.” he admitted.

“Are you gonna try fix things?” Jess prompted.

“I don’t know if I can. He knows how I feel, it’s up to him to figure out if he believes it.”

***

_**Hawkward! And the award for most awkward post breakup meetings goes too Toews and Kane!** _

_After a summer apart, rumored to be caused by Kane’s infidelity after a Playoff loss to the Canucks, the Blackhawk all-star duo were reunited at the annual Blackhawks Convention in Chicago over the weekend._

__

_Can you say Awkward?_

__

_The tension was obvious from the beginning, Toews and Kane, who in years previous have been inseparable, held panels without the other and refused to answer questions about the other._

__

_Teammates also refused to comment on the duo and the special video content the convention released was noticeably void of any Kane/Toews footage._

__

_We spoke to one of the VIP attendees of the convention here’s what she had to say._

__

_“It was really weird. At the meet and greet afternoon they stayed on the opposite sides of the room and never talked. Makes me concerned for their dynamic on the ice.”_

__

_Looks like the Hawks will have to shuffle a few lines and work out their locker room dynamic before season starts._

__

_Or maybe they’ll finally drop the dead weight and trade Kane._

__

_Here’s hoping!_

Deadspin - Published 5:53pm.

***

“They’re not going to trade you.”

“How do you know?” Patrick glared at Brent Seabrook.

“Because. You’re not getting traded. Stop freaking out.”

“How do you know? Did they ask you your opinion? Are they asking everyone? God what if J... What if he asked them to trade me?”

“Shut up Kaner. Jonny didn’t ask anyone to trade you. the opposite really.” Seabs shrugged.

“What do you know?” Patrick glared, over his beer.

Seabs sighed deeply. “I don’t know anything. Forget I said anything.”

“Dude! Don’t leave me hanging. I’ve been in fucking limbo all summer. If you know something then tell me!” Patrick pleaded.

Brent took pity on his friend.

“Jonny doesn’t want you traded. He spoke to Bowman and Q the other day, said that you and he will be able to play like normal that your personal lives won’t interfere with hockey.”

“Oh.” Patrick replied, swallowing a mouthful of beer.

“That’s... that’s good then.”

Brent gave him a kind pat on the shoulder. Wishing he knew how to help his friends.

***

“Hey.”

Patrick froze in the doorway. His heart took a running leap out of his chest to his throat while his gut swirled with agonising want and longing.

“Hi.” He replied a few moments later, stepping back to let Jonny in, knuckles white from gripping the door handle so hard.

Pat had stayed in Chicago at their shared home after the convention. He wasn’t sure if Jonny had stayed in Chicago somewhere or gone back to Winnipeg. He hadn’t seen or heard from him since the convention.

“I didn’t know when-” He couldn’t finish the _when you were coming home._

“I should have called.” Jonny apologised, feeling awkward in his own home.

“No no. It’s fine. It’s... good to see you.” Patrick floundered over his words.

Jonny gave him a small tight lipped smile, subtly looking over Patrick and ensuring he looked healthy. Old habits die hard.

“So, we should talk.” The brunette suggested, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

Patrick sighed deeply and nodded.

“We should.” He moved to the lounge, sitting on the couch and waiting for Jonny to join him.

The house was silent for a few minutes. Jonny working up the nerve to say what he wanted to say and Patrick holding his breath, preparing for the worst.

Eventually Jonny closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them, looking right at Patrick for the first time in months. It hit him like a freight train, how much he’d missed Patrick, hands clutching his own leg tightly, staring at the redhead’s face as the younger man ran a hand through his curls and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry. For how I acted and what I said.” He started with. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you and that I ran away when we needed to work things out.” Jonny swallowed, clearing his throat.

Patrick nodded, breathing out his nose, waiting for the ‘But’ to come.

“I shouldn’t have listened to my own paranoia over what I knew was true. I know you would never cheat on me. That you’d never hurt me and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that.” Jonny’s hands still gripped his leg, fidgeting with seam of his jeans.

Patrick nodded again a quick firm motion while his eyes focused on Jonny’s lips, licking his own to wet them and then swallowing.

“I’m sorry I made you doubt in the first place.” He replied. “I couldn’t have been a great boyfriend to begin with if it was so easy to doubt me.” He shrugged, eyes locked on his hands folded in his lap.

“Pat. Pat no.” Jonny breathed softly aching to reach out and touch the man before him. “You were a great boyfriend. You got me out of my head when I needed it, took care of me when I couldn’t take care of myself, you put my needs before yours. You were the best.” Jonny’s eyes were wide, pleading with Patrick to believe him.

“But I still fucked it up.” Pat muttered unable to make eye contact.

“I fucked it up.” Jonny corrected. “But I want to fix this.” He squared his shoulders.

“You... You wanna get back together?” The redhead asked hopefully.

“I didn’t know we broke up. I just wanted some space. I never considered us broken up.” Jonny replied, slightly hesitant. “Did you-?”

“No. No one. I barely even left my house in Buffalo. I couldn’t.” Patrick was shaking his head. “I was pathetic. I couldn’t see a reason to even take care of myself if I didn’t have you by my side.” He admitted cheeks flushed and eyes downcast.

“I know what you mean.” Jonny agreed, hand moving to touch Patrick before he aborted the movement and put it back on his leg,

“So... can... can we go back to living together? Can we go back to sharing a bed? Because sleeping alone is the worst when all you can think about is how much you wish someone was there with you.” The redhead’s face was still red, eyes watery with unshed tears and mouth pulled into a tight line.

“I know.” Jonny nodded, moving forward to pull Patrick into a hug, burying his face in the redhead’s neck and holding him tightly.

“I missed you. So much. I’m sorry Pat. I’m so sorry.”

Patrick felt himself break just a little at the hug. Tears falling as he fought to keep them in.

“I love you. I never stopped.” Jonny promised.

“I love you too.” Pat replied, his answer muffled by the fabric of Jonny’s shirt.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m so sorry I kept us apart.” Jonny continued.

“Shut up and hug me.” Patrick cried a little louder, clutching at the back of Jonny’s shirt as if the ground would open up and swallow him whole should he let go.

Jonny chuckled and pressed kisses to Patrick’s hair and neck, savouring every touch and taste.

“Okay.” The older man agreed. “I got you.”

***

**  
  
**

**_It’s Official! (Again!) Kane/Toews Together! (Again!)_ **

_After a long summer of silent treatment and reclusive behaviour Toews and Kane seem to have worked out their issues and officially gotten back together. (Though sources close to the couple say they never split)_

__

_The pair were spotted holding hands and strolling down the lake shore just north of Navy Pier earlier today, graciously stopping to pose for photos and sign autographs._

__

_One fan taking to twitter to discuss the duo._

__

_“Kazer is back! Holding hands, heart eyes & all. Woo! Tazer hurry up and put a ring on it! #Kazer #Blackhawks”_

__

_A representative for the pair gave an official statement when contacted earlier today._

__

_“Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews are in a committed relationship as revealed years previously. They continue to share a home and play together for the Chicago Blackhawks. Both parties would like their privacy regarding their personal lives to be respected and all enquiries should be directed to my office.” - Pat Brisson._

__

NBC Chicago - Published 8:37pm.

**  
  
**


End file.
